Dragon Ball Heroes
by Subrosians
Summary: 3,000 year ago tree Kaioshin came together came together and sealed themselves along with 9 saiyans, 3 Namekians, 3 Majin, and 3 Arcosians. They have now awakened and have started to make their way to King Kai's planet. Do they have a reason to be after King Kai? Is it something concerning Earth? Find out now in Dragon Ball Heroes!
1. Chapter 1

In the middle of space there was only silence. There were asteroids floating everyone. In less than a second there was a huge explosion in the area and blinding light was spread through the darkness of space. Out of this light came a huge group of beings.

The first body to come out was that of a saiyan. He looked very similar to Goku as a child except his hair was spiky in the style of a super saiyan. The second person to come out was another saiyan. This one was a female saiyan. She look similar to pan in Gt except she had her hair grown into a ponytail.

The third person to come out was yet another saiyan. He had a very similar appearance to Android 17. He had hair and he was much shorter. The fourth person to come out was a female. She was a saiyan who had a very similar appearance to that of Android 18. The difference was that her hair was completely black and she was much shorter.

The fifth body to come out of the space rift was another saiyan. He had facial features that resembled Vegeta. His hair was the same as Raditz's and had an appearance that was comparable to Gotenks. The final saiyan that poured out of the rift was a female who was the same size as the others. She had a mole under her lip and she had very wild hair that was held into a ponytail.

The seventh person to fly out was a Namekian. He looked similar to you a younger Piccolo. The eighth body to come out was another Namekian. He looked like a younger version of a taller Dende. The ninth Namekian to come out of the rift was a combination of Nail and Piccolo.

The tenth person who came out was a Majin. He looked very similar to Majin Buu. He had the same body type except he was shorter. The eleventh person who came out was another Majin. He also looked like the original Majin Buu. The twelfth person to fall out was the last Majin. He looked very similar to that of Kid Buu.

The next race to come out were the Arcosians. The first one to come out was an alien who looked like Frieza in his first form. He had a different base color being red. The next person to come out was an Arcosian who looked very similar to Frieza in his final form. Just like the alien before he had a base color of last Arcosian to come out looked like a combination of the different types of Arcosian transformation. He has the horns of the first form. Spikes on the back like the third form and the mouthpiece of Cooler's final form. His mouthpiece is retractable.

The final three people to come out of the space tear were Kaioshin. The first one had purple skin and light brown hair. His hair was slicked back on the sides but on the top he had a mohawk like hair. His ears were pointed like a Namekian's with large eyes. On his ears she was wearing red Potara Earings. The next Kai to come out was a very short female who also had light purple skin. Her hair was short and blonde that went a little past her ears. She was wearing yellow Potara Earings. The final Kai to come out was a female. She had light purple skin with red hair that was medium length long enough to flow down to her neck. She also had long and pointed ears that had light blue potara earings on them.

All of these aliens were floating in void of space. Eventually they floated into the atmosphere of a planet that was filled with huge forests. They all landed at different spots on the planet.

The third Kaioshin that hd flown out of the void woke up first. Everyone had been blown out of the space void with no clothes.

"Oh god. We have been asleep for a while, and with my luck I wake up with no clothes." The woman said. She pointed to herself and clothes started to form. The clothes that formed were that of the Kai's. They were light and dark green. Her undershort was red.

"Now, time to go find everyone else." The female Kai said before walking away.

 _ **Somewhere On the Planet**_

The first Kaioshin to come out woke up and looked at the ground. He stood up and ran to the bushes and peed. He walked away from the bush and clapped his hands.

"There are huge disadvantages to being sealed for three thousand years. A huge one is having to go to the bathroom, and you wake up naked." The Kai said as he snapped his fingers and his body glowed as Supreme Kai like clothes. They were red and blue with a yellow lining. He also added a dark yellow sash around his waist.

 _ **Somewhere Else on the Planet**_

The third saiyan that looked similar to Gotenks woke up. His tail was swinging behind him as he stood and crossed his arm. He jumped in the air and floated.

"So we finally came out of the sealing. That felt like eternity." He said as he let his power flare and the lowered it.

"I thought I would get rusty during the rest but this is crazy. Maybe someone else is already awake." He said as he closed his eyes and tried to sense the other's power's.

"Wairu and Zen are awake already. Wairu seems to be closest. I'll get her to make some new clothes. I wonder what's in style with saiyans after 3,000 years." The male said as he raced toward the woman.

 _ **Forest where Wairu had Landed**_

The male Saiyan landed on the ground as Wairu turned around and jumped.

"Hey can you make me some clothes? The latest Saiyan gear please." He asked as Wairu blushed and snapped her fingers and clothes formed onto his body.

"Basaku next at least cover yourself with your tail next time." Wairu said as Reyoto was now fully was wearing rings on both of his arms that were golden. He had purple bands on his wrists. His pants were yellow and had a purple belt that was holding up a black sash. His boots were black with purple stripes going down the middle.

"So this is what Saiyans are wearing now of days. It's a step up from what it used to be. We used to wear tunics. These are very comfortable. Let's test the out." Basaku said as he jumped into the air and threw punches and kicks. He landed on the ground started stretching.

"Wow, this stuff is amazing I wish I knew about this stuff when I wasn't three thousand years old. I wonder what everyone else is doing. Seems like Forte has awoken as well. Let's go meet up with her." Reyoto said. Wairu nodded and they floated into the air

 _ **Somewhere in One of the Oceans**_

A huge splash came out of the water and Beat floated out of the water. His tail was swinging and he was breathing heavily.

"I almost drowned!" the saiyan with spiky hair screamed. The third kai to awaken flew out of the forest and was standing in front of the Saiyan male.

"Good morning, Beat. You seem a little underdressed. What do you want to be clothed in?" Zen asked. Zen was standing with both of his arms behind his back, very elegantly.

"Oh hello, Zen. Put me in something that is similar to what the strongest Saiyan alive is wearing right now." Beat said. Zen nodded and snapped his hands. Beat glowed and he was covered in clothes. He was wearing a crimson dogi with a yellow long sleeve shirt with matching shin wraps. He also had a teal belt and black shoes with white accents. Beat looked down at his new outfit.

"So this is what the strongest are wearing nowadays. This is so… awkward." Beat said. He shot a blast and it flew around the world and Beat turned towards the blast and let it hit him in the chest. When the smoke cleared Beat was standing there with a smile on his face.

"Seems like this stuff is pretty durable." Beat said. Zen smiled as he turned and started to float.

"Let's go seems Kabra is awake let's go find him." Zen said as Beat followed.

 _ **Somewhere in the Forest**_

The final Kaioshin had finally arisen from his slumber and stood. He cracked his neck.

"I'm never sealing myself from 3,000 years again. If you go to sleep in the wrong position it's going to be terrible when you wake up. And I'm naked." The Kai said as he snapped his finger and he glowed. When the light died down he was wearing a light and dark blue Kai uniform.

"Rezok is awake and so is Erito. I was out to long." The Kai said as he teleported.

 _ **Somewhere along the Beach**_

The Saiyan that looked liked Android 17 was lying on the ground looking into the sky. The Kai was flying right on top of the Saiyan.

"Hello, Fen. Seems I've woken up with a small problem." The Saiyan said as he laughed. The Kai smile.

"What would like me to dress you in Erito?" The kai asked. Erito looked over his body and thought for a couple of seconds.

"Surprise me." The saiyan said. Fen swung his hand in the air and clothes appeared in front of Erito. The light died down to show him wearing blue chang pao with yellow buttons running down the middle. He had a yellow belt with black trousers. The undershirt he had on was black with long sleeves that were flipped on the inside. The he also had white shin straps. His shoes were also blue with yellow accents.

"This is something new. Going the random route. I like it." Erito said.

"Erito, we have to go now. We are kinda behind schedule so we need to hurry it up." Fen said as they both floated into the air.

 _ **Somewhere in the Forest**_

In the forest the saiyan female was standing in the middle of the forest covering herself.

"Wow, I have been asleep for 3,000 years and I wake up naked. Just great and the only thing that would make this moment worse would be—" the Saiyan woman going to say something but she was cut off when Basaku and Wairu landed. Basaku waved.

"Hey Forte." Basaku said as he looked at her and blushed. Forte screamed and covered herself. She blushed as Basaku turned around.

"Wairu clothes hurry! Saiyan armour now!" Forte screamed as Wairu snapped and when the light died down she had clothes on. She was wearing the average Saiyan battle armour. She had a purple jumpsuit. Instead of being full body the jumpsuit was cut around the thigh and around her shoulders. She had long black sleeves on both arms. She also had a yellow sleeve that ran up her left calf. She uncovered herself and jumped at Basaku. Basaku turned around and blocked the punch. They started trading a blows. They started to destroy the forest. They were going in for a final punch but before they could land the final punch Wairu jumped in and stopped both hands.

"You're destroying everything." Wairu said as she let go of their hands and they all landed on the ground. Forte and Basaku were standing next to each other and were growling.

"Froze and Salaga have awoken since you have been fighting. They are on their way here. The only one who is left is Kagyu. We'll wait here until they come here and then we'll go wake up Kagyu." Wairu said. Just as he finished the Arcosian came out of the woods. He walked toward them.

"What's up Froze?" Basaku said. The Arcosian lowered his face mask and smiled.

"Hey, Basaku. How have you been?" Froze asked. Froze walked up and they high-fived. They waited for a little while and were talking before the Majin came through the woods. He had no armor on just trousers that were reminiscent of Kid Buu. Wairu didn't have to ask as she snapped and spiky black armour formed on his shoulders.

"Alright, now that Salaga has made it we should go and find Kagyu." Wairu said as they all followed Wairu.

 _ **In the Forest**_

Zen and Beat were flying over the trees as they sensed the Majin. He was in the forest as he teleported right in front of them.

"Good morning, guys. I've been trying to look for you guys but i couldn't find you without sensing you. After I found you, you were already coming towards me," the Majin said as he looked at Zen, "could you give me some clothes? It's getting kind of chilly out." Zen nodded and snapped his finger. When the light died down he was dressed in yellow pants, yellow gloves, red boots and red armor for protection. He also a dark mantle, a dark green belt with a jewel on it, and a golden crown. He jumped up and threw a couple punches at Beat as he dodged them.

"Alright time to go. Kabra, Beat we have to go and meet with the others." Zen said as Beat and Kabra stopped fighting and Zen followed.

"The next ones that have awoken are Note and Tsumuri." Zen said.

 _ **Somewhere on the Beach**_

On the beach Fen, Erito, a Majin, a Namekian and a female Saiyan. They were all sitting on the beach's shore. The female Saiyan was wearing a blue mid-drift suit with a yellow belt and earrings. She was also wearing black shorts with white Saiyan boots with yellow boots. The Majin was wearing a blue over shirt with a black shirt under it. He had black shoulderpad-like things on each shoulder with a gold lining on each one. He was wearing a white scarf with a white cloth wrapped around his waist. He had blue shoes with gold accents on them. To top it off he had a hat on that was blue which had a crown on top of it.

The Namekian was wearing a purple gi similar to Piccolo. Instead his had long sleeves. Over the gi was a white chang pao over it with a black sash around his waist. He also had a dark blue cape around his neck.

"Hey, come here Harper." Fen said as the Namekian walked toward him. He put his hand in the air and Harper punched the hand. Harper turned and walked back.

"Now you, Viola. Your turn." Fen said as the female Saiyan walked up and punched his hand. She turned and walked back to sit down.

"Finally, Yoshito you're last I already tried Erito." Fen said as the Majin came up and punched his hand. The Majin then sat back down onto the ground.

"Alright when Rezok arrives and he gives it a go I'll tell you what the rankings are." Fen said Just then a Arcosian walked out of the woods and walked onto the shores. He looked tried as he walked past the group of aliens and walked straight to the water. Everyone stared at him. He drank some water and hopped into the water. Once he got out of the water he looked up and saw the group of people.

"Oh hey guys. I was looking for you guys but I tried to not sense you. I gave up and came to get some water." The Arcosian said as he kept walking towards his friend. Fen raised his hand.

"Come on Rezok. You're the last one to do the test." Fen said as the Arcosian walked towards him and punched his hand. The Kai stood and flew into the middle of the group.

"Alright, these are the rankings. First is Erito followed Rezok, then Viola, Harper, and Yoshito at the end. That's new. Not that you know the order we have to wait for the others." Fen said. Just as he said that the Namekian who looked similar to Piccolo and Nail ran out of the forests with a beehive on his arm and jumped in. The group of aliens looked at him walk out of the water.

"I see Wairu hasn't found you yet, Kagyu. What clothes do you want?" Fen said.

"Just give me the some pants." The Namekian said as a pair of pants that looked like Tambourine's appeared. He kicked the air and jumped and did a couple of kicks.

"Perfect, I going to go look for Wairu and the others." Kagyu said as he jumped in the air and floated away. He was floating in the air before he saw Wairu flying in the air with the others. He floated in front of them and stopped. Wairu raised her hand and Kagyu punched it.

"Alright here are the rankings: Basaku, Forte, Salaga, with Basaka and Kagyu being even with each other. Now all we are waiting for is Zen. Let's go down and do some training while we wait." Wairu said. They all floated down onto the ground.

 _ **Somewhere in the Forest**_

Zen was flying over the forests with all the alien races next to him, except the Arcosian.

"Alright, the last one we are looking for is Froze. I can sense him but for some reason I can't pinpoint his location. Everyone go out and look for him." Zen said as all the aliens disappeared. Zen landed on the ground and sat on a log. He was sitting there for a while before he knocked on the log.

"You can come out now. Enough playing around. It's time for us to get back to the others." Zen said as the Arcosian named Froze came out of the log. He came out smiling.

"Well, nice to see you after 3,000 years of slumber." Froze said. Just as he said that he heard twigs cracking behind him as he turned to see the female Saiyan. She was wearing something that was similar to what Beat was wearing. Instead of having her complete body covered her belly was showing and her sleeves only reached her elbow leaving her to have blue wrist bands.

"Nice to see you Note." Froze said.

"You haven't changed." Someone said as Froze log to his right and Namekian. He was wearing a purple gi with a white cap and a white turban.

"Tsumuri, you look good." Froze said to him. Kabra and Beat came flying from the sky and landed in front of them and they both gave Froze a high-five.

"Good to see you Froze." Beat said. Zen stood and looked over at the aliens. He put his hands in the air. Beat went first and he was followed by everyone else. Once everyone had went Zen gave the order.

"Here are the results: Beat first followed by Froze, Note, Tsumuri then Kabra coming in last." Zen said as he looked into the sky.

"Looks like the others are ready. Let's go." Zen said as they all floated in the air and met up with the other groups. They met up with each other in a forest.

"How's it going guys? I haven't seen you in millenia." Basaku said as he walked to the front. Beat and Erito walked to the front and looked at each other.

"It's been a while. I wonder if sleeping made you even more of a pansy than you were before?" Erito said to Beat. Basaku laughed as Beat clenched his fist.

"You wanna find out?" Beat asked.

"Sure, I could use a morning warm up." Erito said. He and Beat rose into the sky. They started throwing punches and kicks. Beat dodged a punched and launched a kick that Erito caught. Erito threw Beat down to the ground and flew after him punching into the dirt. Erito was standing in the sky and started launching ki blasts down on him. When he stopped launching blasts there was smoke everywhere. Erito felt a huge burst of energy as Beat blasted out of the smoke and threw a barrage of attacks at Erito. He punched Erito in the back and he landed on the ground. Erito stood up and was getting ready to power up before Zen and Fen jumped in front of one of the fighters and put their hands up.

"That's enough. We don't have time. Now we have to go to King Kai. He has been waiting for 3,000 years." Zen said. Beat, Note, Kabra, Froze and Tsumuri held onto Zen. Basaku, Forte, Salaga, Kagyu and Basaku grabbed onto Wairu. Erito, Viola, Yoshito, Rezok and Harper hung onto Fen as the three Supreme Kai teleported. They were flying through space at an incredible speed.

"Hey, Wairu I thought you could go across the universe instantaneously." Basaku said.

"Well, I have been stagnant for the past three thousand years so that may have something to do with it. But, I should be moving at full speed in about three more transportations. This jump should take thirty minutes so get comfortable." Wairu said as she continued. Everyone riding looked extremely surprised.

"THIRTY MINUTES! You really have slowed down." Basaka said. A vein popped on Wairu's head as she turned.

"Well, I'm sorry not moving for three millennia seems to slow a person. I'm sorry." Wairu screamed as the others quieted down.

 **I have been working on this for a couple of days and I just wanted to post it. If it gets decent reception I'll post another chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

Goku was chasing Bubbles as there was a huge sonic boom that caught Goku's attention in the sky. He turned to see the Elite, Berserker, and the Hero groups. He looked up and was surprised.

"Who are you people?" Goku asked as they all landed on the ground and walked towards King Kai's house. Goku looked as he was ignored and ran towards the group.

"Wow, I can sense you guys are strong. Let's fight before King Kai comes out!" Goku said as he jumped into a fighting stance as everyone in the group looked onto the Saiyan. Kagyu walked out of the Berserker group and walked in front of Goku.

"I'll fight you. You're already dead so if I kill you here it's over for you." Kagyu said as he jumped at Goku. Goku threw a punch and Kagyu dodged as he chopped Goku in the neck forcing onto the ground. Goku stayed on the ground for a second before slowing getting up. Before Goku could make another move king Kai rushed out of his house and jumped in front of Goku.

"Goku do not fight them! They could kill, but I guess you've seen it first hand. They are bad guys. Go catch Bubbles while I talk to them." King Kai said as Goku turned around to look Bubbles. King Kai turned to the group of aliens.

"It's been 3,000 years since I've seen you my friends. What brings you by my planet, some training?" King Kai asked jokingly. Everyone but the three Kai's sat down on the ground. Basaku smiled and looked at King Kai.

"It's funny because I was thinking we could stay here for a while, but I see you have a guest with you at the moment. What is this special occasion for? He smells like a Saiyan but he doesn't have a tail." Basaku said. King Kai looked at Goku who still chasing Bubble. King Kai turned with a smile.

"Well, he's a Saiyan who was on a planet called Earth. He died to a Saiyan and now I'm training him. His name is Goku. He's a real riot and he has that Saiyan appetite that you have." King Kai said as he started to laugh. Just as he said that the stomach of all the heroes started to rumbling.

"If I don't recall I haven't eaten in 3,000 years. Do you have anything worth eating King Kai?" Beat said. King Kai shook his head.

"Feeding one is enough I don't have enough food to feed six Saiyans,three Arcosians, and three Majins. Zen, Fen, and Wairu you should have the ability to conjure up something can't you?" King Kai asked. The Kais rolled their eyes as Forte answered.

"They have the ability to conjure food. The only problem is it doesn't taste like anything and it's never enough." Forte said as Wairu hit her in the head.

"It's been 3,000 years since I conjured something. I bet it would be something amazing." Wairu said as she snapped her fingers and conjured a staff, the staff looked similar to Whis' except it was completely black. She pointed the staff in the air and a huge table with food that looked exquisite.

"Wow, that looks great. How could you say something like this would taste bad." King Kai said as Beat looked at the table.

"Don't let looks deceive you. It always looks good." Froze said as he was at the end of the table where he was standing over a plate of fish that looked amazing. He picked up the fish and took a bite. He chewed for a few seconds and swallowed. He looked up at everyone and shook his head.

"This food tastes a little better than it did three millennia ago but it still tastes terrible." Froze said as a vein formed on Wairu's head as she turned around quickly.

"Fine then!" Wairu said. The others laughed as they all launches a ki blast and destroyed the table. When the smoke cleared there was a section on the table that was still there. Goku was sitting on the table scarfing down food. The Saiyans looked on in disgust as they watched Goku ate the tasteless food.

"Goku, is that your name?" Basaku asked. Goku looked up as he slurped some noodles.

"Yes my name is Goku." Goku said as he jumped off the table and stood in front of Basaku.

"Fight me. Right now." Basaku said. Goku looked surprised and looked at the Saiyan as his tail swung behind his body.

"Alright, but if I win you have to tell me everything about Saiyans that you know." Goku said as he jumped at Basaku. Basaku dodged jumped back and punched Goku in the face. Goku flew backwards and did a series of backflips and landed on the ground. Goku charged in for another punch but Basaku jumped forward and put two fingers on Goku's forehead and stopped him in his tracks. Goku stopped and Basaku lifted his finger. Basaku laughed and looked at Goku.

"You seem like a good person. You must have something you want to protect. I honestly don't care about what you have to protect but you seem to be very persistent so we'll leave you to train. We have to go find decent food anyways." Basaku said as Wairu came up behind him and him in the head with her staff and Basaku gripped his head with a tear in his eye.

"What did you do you that for?" Basaku asked as Wairu didn't answer.

"Whatever! Grab on so we can find a planet with decent food." Wairu said as the group of heroes grabbed onto their respective Kaioshin. In seconds there was a bright light before they disappeared off of the planet. A couple of seconds later they ended back up on the planet.

"What are you doing back so quickly?" King Kai asked. Zen walked up scratching the back of his head as he laughed.

"Hey North Kai, do you know any good planets around? We haven't been in the food industry in a while." Zen said. King Kai smiled and looked into space.

"Well, Planet 348 has a plethora of food." King Kai said as Wairu looked in her staff and took a look at the planet. There were dinosaurs running around chasing each others.

"There are dinosaurs there. Those are said to have real tender meat but, if you don't cook the meat at the right time it will taste terrible and have rough meat." King Kai said. The three Kaioshin walked next to each other. In the moment they touched Wairu the group of Kais disappeared into the sky.

"It should be only a couple of minutes before they come back. GOKU!" Basaku said as he sat in the air with legs crossed. Goku walked over and looked at Basaku.

"You called?" Goku said as Basaku floated closer to Goku's face.

"Since you are on King Kai's planet I'm guessing you did something very noble on the Saiyan planet. What did you do? Destroy a planet with villains on it? What did you do worthy of coming to King Kai's planet?" Basaku asked. Goku looked confused. King Kai walked over with his hands behind his back.

"This Saiyan is from Earth. He was raised on this planet his entire life. He didn't know what a Saiyan was before he died. He died fighting his brother trying to save his son. Now's he's training on my planet to save it from being destroyed by two others Saiyans. He has three years until they make it to the planet." Basaku looked at Goku then looked at King Kai.

"Well, since you have something to train for I'll leave you alone. Seem's like Wairu and the others are on their way here." Basaku said as the Kais landed on the planet. In the air above them there was a dinosaur that resembled a T-rex.

"This should have enough to hold you over until later." Zen said as the dinosaur landed on the ground. It left a huge mark on the ground.

"King Kai, could you cook the meat for us? I don't want to over do it." Erito said. King Kai walked over and looked at the dinosaur.

"Sure I'll cook it just start a fire for me." King Kai said as he looked over the food. Fen snapped his fingers and a fire appeared out of nowhere.

"This shouldn't take me very long." King Kai said as he used his mind to lift the dinosaur over his head.

"I'm surprised it didn't take a joke to get him to do it." Forte whispered to Salaga said as Salaga nodded.

 _ **On the Sacred Planet of the Kais**_

"Seems like those trouble makers have awakened." Kibito Kai said. Shin walked from out under a rock.

"Yeah they have. I would like to see Wairu, Zen, and Fen but it doesn't seem like they are coming right away. I am eager to meet with them but they have chosen to stay away for the time being." Shin said as he looked into the sky.

 _ **On King Kai's Planet**_

"Thanks King Kai. That was great." Froze said as he was using a toothpick to clean his teeth. Basaku, Beat, and Erito were fighting with dinosaur bones. As Basaku and Erito clashed with the bones Goku jumped into the air.

"Woah I did it! I caught the monkey!" Goku screamed

"King Kai I caught the monkey. He's super fast. What do we do next? Are you going to teach me a new technique or are we doing weight training?" Goku asked as King Kai handed him a mallet.

"Now you have hit my cricket named Gregory." He said as Goku grabbed the hammer.

"Alright, I'll do it but after this I want actual training." Goku said as he turned to see Gregory in his face.

"I think your judgement is getting worse King Kai." Gregory said as he turned around and running away from Goku. Goku chased him.

"Everyone come here." Fen said as all of the teams gathered around him.

"You called?" Viola asked. As everyone except Goku and King Kai walked towards Fen.

"Since it's been three thousand years since you've had a real fight I think some sparring is in need. So I think we'll go to a different planet for some good ole sparring." Zen said as they all smiled and grabbed onto their respective Kai and flew away. As they left the Other World Goku walked to King Kai.

"King Kai who were those guys? They seemed pretty strong, especially the boys who had the tails." Goku asked King Kai. King Kai just looked into the sky.

"Goku those people were a group of people that I have known since I have been a Kai. They are some of the strongest people have ever known. The six who had tails were Saiyans, but they aren't the conventional Saiyans. They existed before the Saiyan race existed. They evolved quickly. Some say they were born at the beginning of time, some say they were created by the Kais they are always around. Even the origin of the Kais they follow are an enigma. They were in fact born on the World Tree but there are no known records of when they were born." King Kai said. Goku looked at King Kai.

"They were extremely strong. I wonder how long it took the to get that strong." Goku said as King Kai turned and looked at Goku.

"You couldn't become that strong even if you follow my training regime. It would take years to make them use a fraction of a percent of their power. Do you remember the one you fought? He's the strongest one in that group." King Kai said. Goku looked at his fist.

 _ **Somewhere In the Middle Of Space**_

The Kais had covered the group in a barrier that protected the aliens from the space vacuum. They were standing over the barrier.

"I think think this is good enough." Wairu said as she tapped her staff in the middle of space and a huge explosion went off. There was a blinding light and in a matter of seconds a planet appeared on the planet. The Kais lowered the fighters onto the planet.

As they landed on the ground all of the aliens split into groups of three. The first group was comprised of the Saiyan males, the second group was comprised of the Saiyan females, the third of the Majins, the fourth of the Arcosians, and the last were the Namekians. The Kais were still floating over the planet.

"This should be interesting." Wairu said as the other Kais nodded.

"Last time Basaku won. I wonder who'll come out on top. Maybe Basaku has gotten rusty. Maybe the Namekians will come out victorious this time." Fen said as Zen nodded and looked around.

"We aren't the only one's watching." Zen said as he tapped his staff. Images popped up on his staff. There were images of King Kai, Shin, the Grand Kai, Whis, and even Kami.

"Some pretty big names are watching. Better give them a show." Wairu said as she snapped her fingers and the entire planet changed into a flourishing planet on one half and a baron wasteland on the other.

"Alright It's been 3,000 years so I'll go over the rules," Zen said as his voiced boomed across the planet, "Don't kill anyone unless necessary. The fights must end in complete knock out. The first group to defeat all others split up and proceed to fight each other immediately. The winner gets a simple prize. A complete millennia of bragging rights and a full day of training with either myself, Wairu, or Fen. May the best fighter win." Zen said as all of the alien groups disappeared. In less than a second there was slight rustling in the bushes of the forest side of the planet. The forest suffered a huge explosion as out of the dust came the Saiyans and the Majins. No words were spoken. Basaku attacked Salaga, Erito attacked Yoshito, and Beat and Kabra.

 _ **On Beerus' Planet**_

"This should be interesting." Whis said looking into his staff.


	3. Chapter 3

There were sonic booms heard everywhere. Basaku punched Salaga in the face and grabbed his antenna. When Salaga was far away Basaku pulled onto the antenna pulling Salaga back towards him. Basaku kicked Salaga and sent him flying. Basaku still had hold of Salaga's antenna. He was going for another punch but Salaga twisted his body and kicked Basaku in the face multiple times.. Basaku fell to the ground. Salaga launched a volley of energy attacks. Basaku was hit by them all. When they stopped and the smoke cleared Basaku stood with a few scratches and blood coming from his lips. He wiped the blood off of his lips and jumped back into the sky.

"Salaga I have to admit, you have improved over the past 3,000 years. But let me show you how it's done." Basaku said as he sped towards Salaga. He slammed into him and Salaga went flying. Basaku chased after him and slammed his elbow into his face. Salaga went flying towards the ground. Before he landed Basaku charged a thin beam that came out his index and middle finger. The beam stretched and hit Salaga in the stomach. It pierced him and kept its hold. Basaku swung his energy sword. Salaga was cut up into piece and fell to the ground. Less than a few seconds later Slaga reformed.

"That's how you do it." Basaku said as Salaga laughed. Salaga put his hands in the air and launched hundreds of ki blasts. Basaku dodged some and smacked others to the side Basaku launched some back at Salaga but they were all met by another ki blast.

In the distance huge booms could be heard. Beat was fighting Kabra. Though it wasn't a traditional fight. While Beat was throwing light yet fast punches but none of them seemed to land. Kabra was swinging his finger. He was guiding rocks. The pebbles that he was throwing were throwing off Beat's punches. The pebbles had started off slow but now they were starting to leave scratches on Beat's hands.

Kabra was creating the pebbles by destroying nearby boulders. Beat became annoyed by this and stopped throwing punches. He let energy off and destroyed every object around. The rainforest around them became a dark, black wasteland. Beat flew in front of Kabra.

"Now that we got all of the toys moved out of the way we can finally get to the fun stuff." Beat said as he raced towards Kabra.

"Looks like we are doing it the old fashioned way." Kabra said as they both went for a punch. Beat's punch didn't make the connection because as the two were flying into the air Kabra slipped a rock out of his packed and hit Beat in the fold of his arm throwing him off balance. Kabra spin kicked him away as he landed in a patch of trees that were a fair distance away.

"Idiot, you Saiyans are so single track mind. You are fooled by even the most simplest of ploys. Maybe if you spent as much time studying as you do eating and fighting your race would would be geniuses instead of a clump of barbaric idiots who had a single member nearly put the entire species into extinction. But monkeys will always be monkeys. Right?" Kabra asked as Beat came rushing out of the forest and slammed Kabra in the face and blasted him with a full power energy wave.

"And if you spent half as much time training as you do studying and talking trash you wouldn't be a fat pink blob who depends on magic and his brothers and friends to fight for him." Beat said as Kabra jumped back off the ground with his head missing. It reappeared quickly.

"Alright then monkey boy, let's see if you can dodge and fight three of me." Kabra said as his body split and kept multiplying.

"I'm sorry," Kabra mocked, " did I say three? I meant to say 300." Kabra smirked and charged toward Beat. Beat kept up with the clones. Soon, however some started to fire ki blasts through each other. Beat managed to knock away some of them but they eventually became too much and the combination started to bombard him. Beat fell to the ground and multiple ki blasts hit him as he continued to fall. When the ki blasts stopped and the dust cleared Beat was lying on the ground. He was lying there for a while before jumping up and dusting off his pants. He hopped right back in the air. Before he could reach Kabra a large force hit him sending him back on towards the ground. The force did not go away as it kept continuously kept pushing Beat back to the ground. He slammed onto the ground Beat tried to get up but he found that his wrists, legs, and neck were bound to by ki ropes. Kabra flew down to Beat's location.

"This is going to hurt… a lot." Kabra said as he unleashed a flurry of attacks on Beat. He had absorbed all of his clones except for two of the. They flew a barrage of ki attacks before jumping into the air and dropping multiple kicks and and punches. Beat let off a huge explosive wave. Both of the Kabra clones were disintegrated. Beat flew out of the hole on the ground. He spit blood and looked at Kabra.

"If you thought that that was going to be enough to get rid of me then you're sadly mistaken. Let me show you how you kill someone the right way." Beat said and rushed towards Kabra. He kicked Kabra in the chin making his head fly backwards. It stretched back far before retracting. Beat then turned and kicked his head that was early back into place. Kabra's head then flew upwards. Beat created an energy sword and cut Kabra's head off. Beat then threw two ki blasts. One of them destroyed Kabra's head and the other piercing Kabra's stomach. Beat pushed Beat's stomach to opposite direction. Beat then dragged both sides to the ground. Beat finished the jobs by dropping a ki blast on Kabra's body blowing him to bits.. It took longer than a few seconds to regenerate. When he regenerated he was slightly panting.

"Now, if it was any normal person walking around they would be dead and moving quickly to the Other World. But, since you are nearly invincible I think I can just say Beat 1 Kabra 0." Beat said as he smiled Kabra grew frustrated and rushed Beat.

 _ **Somewhere near the Forest**_

Erito and Yoshito were fighting evenly with each other. They threw punches at each other and they were trading blows waves and ripples started to spread across the planet. The trees fell down onto the ground and the the ground started to spike into the air.

Erito finally ended the clash by slamming Yoshito into the ground. The waves subsided and the final tree fell down to the ground. The ground stopped rupturing fro the planet's ground. Out of the dust ki blasts came flying out by the hundreds. Erito launched some back but the number of ki blasts kept increasing. When the smoke 4 Yoshitos could be seen throwing ki blasts from both hands. The ki blasts became too much for Erito and he launched a ki wave at all three of the Yoshitos were destroyed creating and opening on the fourth. Leaving an after image behind Erito moved behind Yoshito and slammed the back of his head. Yoshito went flying and slammed into the desert part of the planet. Erito dashed to the Majin and slammed him into the dirt. Erito jumped backwards away from Yoshito.

"Yoshito, you're slightly faster than I remember you being." Erito said as the rubble started to move and Yoshito came out. He smiled and wiped the dirt off of his arm. He jumped at Erito punching him in the stomach, sending him flying.

"Maybe. Or maybe you've gotten slower." Yoshito said as a purple blast came speeding toward him and he barely had time to move out of the blast radius. Just as he moved out of the way Erito kicked him and sent him back into the forest. Erito sent four ki blasts. All but one landed and sent Yoshito flying into the earth. Erito chased after him. In the hole that Yoshito had made ki balls fly out of the dust. Erito dodged and set up for a counter blast but was hit from the back by one of the Yoshito conjured up a weapon. It was a double edged sword. He threw it at Erito who was barely able to dodge. Yoshito conjured a regular sword and raced towards Erito. Erito charged a spirit energy sword and jumped into the air. The two clashed swords.

"Now, let's see who's gotten faster." Erito said. They jumped and clashed with each other.

 _ **In the Desert**_

The team of female Saiyans were standing talking to each other.

"What should we do? Basaku is already fighting with Salaga . So Beat and Erito must be fighting Kabra and Yoshito. Since they are fighting the Majins we should fight the Namekians." Forte said. Note nodded while Viola shook her head.

"They have already gone into hiding and if I was a betting' girl I'd say Basaka is going to wait to fight with Basaku or Salaga. Even if that battle quickly the winner will be exhausted. If we want to fight as soon as possible we'll have to go and find the Arcosians and the Namekians. But I suggest waiting for the fights end and attack anyone who tries to make a move then." Viola said. The other girls nodded.

"I plan on winning it this time." Forte said as they flew into the direction of the rainforest parts of the planet.

 _ **On King Kai's Planet**_

"Goku come here." King Kai yelled as Goku jumped out of a tree and walked over to King Kai.

"What is it King Kai? I have to get back to my training. This better not be another joke test." Goku said.

Never mind a joke. The people that were here earlier are fighting. It's a tournament they hold every 1,000 years. It's a fight to near death for bragging rights. Come watch. Not everybody gets to see them go at it seriously." King Kai said as Goku put his hand on King Kai's back. Goku was watching the fight between Basaku and Salaga. They were trading punches and kicks as the planet was shaking. Basaku slammed into each other and shot ki blasts. The ki blasts hit and created an explosion. Basaku charged at Salaga and again they started trading blows again.

Not far away Beat and Kabra were fighting. Beat was throwing punches but none were successfully hitting. Kabra hit Beat with a strong force that sent him flying into trees. Kabra let off a ki blast that destroyed the forest and left Beat on the ground covering himself with a barrier over himself.

In the desert Yoshito was on the ground with a spear in hand as Erito was jabbing at him with his energy sword. Erito thrust his sword and Yoshito nearly fell backwards so Erito flicked his finger and created a crater on the ground. Yoshito fell into the crater. Erito dispersed his energy sword and kicked Yoshito in the stomach making a hole in the ground.

 _ **Back on King Kai's Planet**_

Goku pulled his hand off of King Kai.

"That's crazy. They're strong. I should be able to sense them if they're giving off energy like that." Goku said as he closed his eyes and tried to look for their ki signature. He searched for a couple minutes before giving up.

"King Kai, can you give me a hint as to where that is?" Goku asked as King Kai shook his head.

"It's no use. The ki they give off could only be sensed by the gods. You wouldn't be able to sense it. Just go back to your training. You have no time to waste." King Kai said as Goku moaned and reluctantly went back to his training of chasing Bubbles.

 _ **Back on the Fighting Planet**_

It was reaching nigh time. The fighters were barely sweating. Erito and Yoshito were still fighting with ki swords and regular spear. They clashed and bounced back ad looked at each other. Yoshito dropped his spear.

"How about we drop the warm ups and get serious, shall we?" Yoshito said as out of nowhere appeared two swords. Erito nodded and made a second spirit sword. They dashed toward each other. They clashed against each other's swords. As they were trading blows Erito flipped over Yoshito's head and turned to kick him on the side of his head and sliced off one of his arms. Asit instantly reattached and Yoshito turned and took a swipe at Erito's face. Erito wasn't fast enough to dodge completely as the blade nicked him in the face. Erito jumped in the air and hit s front flip and kicked Yoshito in the temple with the bottom of his foot. Yoshito fell to the ground. The earth under him split as Erito sent a spirit sword through Kabra's body. Erito cut Kabra's body into miniature pieces and blew them into dust. Yoshito reformed and looked at Erito.

"This should be very fun." Erito said as Yoshito smirked and nodded. They jumped at each other.

 _ **Near the Forest**_

Baskau and Salaga were standing in front of each other locked in hands. They were trying to overpower one another. Salaga jumped and threw his chin forwards and his antenna hit Basaku in the face making him lose his grip for just a second. Salaga had enough time in that second to sweep kick Basaku in the face and sent him flying. Basaku landed his feet on the ground but he was still sliding across the ground. He turned and launched hundreds of ki blasts. Salaga smacked the blasts away that cae towards him and threw some back. Basaku dodged and jumped to Salaga's face. Basaku did a swift movement and grabbed Salaga's antenna and slammed him in the ground. He kept pulling on it and pushed him into the ground. Salaga powered up and hit Basaku in the shoulder with a ki blast. Basaku fell back onto the ground. Slaga went to slam his foot into Basaku's chest but Basaku pulled back and jumped on his feet and kicked Salaga on the side of his head and sent him flying. Basaku gathered an energy ball in his hand and shot it. The blast was dodged and Salaga wrapped his hand around Basaku's neck and threw him into the atmosphere. He teleported and punched him back to the ground. Before he landed he flipped around and landed on his hands and feet. He quickly flipped onto his back and launched a blast out of his mouth. The blast hit and Basaku teleported in front of Salaga. He punched Salaga towards the ground. Basaku rushed down towards him. Salaga gathered his bearing and started trading blows.

 _ **In a Forest that had Been Turned into rubble.**_

Beat and Kabra were trading hits with ki blasts. They ended it by throwing a final wave. They both put force behind the last one. They struggled against each other. Kabra sent blasts in the sky. He separated his body and created a clone. The clone flew into the sky while the first Kabra went through the middle of the blasted path and punched Beat in the stomach and sent him flying. Beat jumped backwards and landed on the ground. He jumped and traded blows with Kabra. Beat gained the upper hand and hit Kabra down onto the ground. Beat slammed his foot on Kabra's back. Kabra let off a purplish aura. The aira crept onto Beat. It seemed to creep all over Beat. It almost completely enveloped him. Before it completely covered Beat's body he powered up set off an explosive wave. Beat jumped backwards and coughed.

"I hate your magic powers. They are so annoying." Beat said scratchily as he coughed. He stopped coughing and started powering up. He rushed Kabra with a flurry of punches and kicks. Kabra took the brunt of the attack. Before Beat could finish the combination of attacks Kabra's clone came out of anywhere and slammed Beat into the air. Beat looked into the air and launched a huge blast that destroyed the clone. Beat looked for the other only to have Kabra find him flying in the air.

"Beat, catch this one." Kabra said as he dropped the huge ball of energy that he had thrown into the air in the exchange before. The ball had grown into a huge ball of destruction. He dropped it on Beat. He caught it with his hands and added a ki blast to his hands up as he tried to push the blast back. Beat was slowly being pushed back. Instead of using his ki Kabra was using his magic reserves. Beat stopped himself from being pushed back. Now Kabra started to push using ki. This force started to push Beat back. Before he was pushed back very few Beat diverted the blast and went for a punch on Kabra. Before he could land a punch the blast hit him from the back. It completely caught him off guard. Beat was completely enveloped by the energy.

"Got you. Next time be more perceptive or you will just eat a banana and turned golden like you usually do?" Kabra said. Beat couldn't hear what Kabra was saying because he started screaming. His normal blue aura had changed to golden. His hair became spikier and his pupils turned blue.

"Turn golden. And to think you nearly destroyed all the buffoons on your planet because you went Super Saiyan. Funny." Kabra said as Beat continued to increase his power. Beat's aura was getting larger and started to grow bigger than the blast that he had been caught by. Beat finally stopped screaming. He flicked his finger and the energy ball dissipated. He powered down and looked at Kabra.

"Sneaky bastard. Very tricky, but now let's stop playing the kiddy games and get to the real stuff, shall we?" Beat asked. They both jumped at each other. They threw punches at each other.

 _ **On Beerus' Planet**_

Whis was watching the fights as he heard the rumbling of the Oracle Fish. He turned to see the fish distressed.

"Oracle Fish, it's rare to see you stress about anything other than food." Whis said jokingly as the Oracle Fish ignored the statement and started to speak.

"Never mind that. Have you heard the news? 'They' have awoken." The Oracle Fish worryingly said as Whis smiled.

"Yes, they have even started the Millenia Tournament. It's been four thousand years since the last one. Lord Beerus will be quite upset that he won't be able to participate in this one. And he was looking towards revenge against Basaku as well. But now he's asleep even though he could have waited and fought those monsters. Instead he waits for the so called person who would be able to fight on par with him. They would have fit the bill perfectly." Whis stated. The Oracle Fish listened only to stay in his worried state.

"So if you know that bunch is awake then you know Towa, Demigra, and Miira have also awakened." The fish said as Whis kept his composure.

"Yes, this is no surprise. The group should be able to handle as they have since the beginning of time in this universe. They should have it under control." The angel said. When Whis said that the fish started to shake.

"Yeah, they should be able to handle those three but it's been 99 million years. There are only thirty years before it's 100 million years. That means that those three demons will awaken. They will awaken shortly after Lord Beerus does." Oracle Fish said. Whis's face darkened.

"Well, if those three are going to awaken then we should go meet with the Supreme Kai. The Saiyans know what they are doing. Those three fall under those male Saiyans responsibility list. I will go meet with the Supreme Kai once the Millenia Tournament is over. It shouldn't take too long. Maybe a year or so." Whis said. The Oracle Fish shook its head and looked into Whis' staff.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Three Month Later**_

In the planet holding the Millenia Tournament Slaga was sweating heavily. Basaku was flying over panting stiffly.

"Alright Slaga, it's time to stop playing around." Basaku said while charging a ki attack in both of his hands. They were purple with slight inklings of black. Basaku kept increasing and increasing the the size of the balls. The ball of energy started off only as large as basaku's palm. Now the blasts were big enough to cover the sun.

"Wow Basaku. If you can only muster that much energy you must be completely drained." Salaga said as he put one hand on his left wrist and gathered energy. It grew to be around the same size as Basaku's.

"Now that's a sight. Poor Salaga is dirt out of energy. Let's see who wins." Basaku said.

"Berserker Wave!" Basaku yelled as he combined both balls and shot a huge beam of energy towards Salaga.

"Death Ball!" Salaga yelled dropping the ball up. The ball and beam clashed. Strong winds were flying and pushed everywhere around the meeting point. Salaga separated his body into two. The clone separated and flew next to Basaku. The clone started letting off blasts. Basaku's wave started to fall backwards. The ki blasts started to make a difference as Basaku's ball started to falter faster and faster. Just when the blast had almost completely failed Basaku erupted in a golden aura. His Hair spiked up in the and the clone stopped letting off blasts. Basaku added force behind the wave and completely disintegrated the Salaga he was having the beam struggle with. The second Basaku came flying in and tried to throw a punch at Basaku. He dodged the punch and hit Salaga in the stomach. Salaga's eyes rolled back into his head and fell to the ground. Basaku still floated in the air for a while. A booming voice came over the battlefield.

"THE FIRST BATTLE HAS COME TO AN END BY K.O. THE FIGHT WAS BETWEEN BASAKU AND SALAGA. BASAKU HAS COME OUT VICTORIOUS!" Wairu's voice boomed over the planet. Basaku threw his hands up in the air before descending from Super Saiyan and falling to the ground.

 _ **Somewhere in the Desert**_

Erito and Yoshito were still going back and forth, but their movements had slowed significantly. They were punching each other but it had me effect on each other. Erito flew backwards and slowly floated towards the ground. Yoshito followed. When they both landed on the ground and looked at each other before Yoshito conjured a sword and charged after Erito.

Erito threw a ki blast off of the ground and it created dust that floated in the air for a couple of seconds. In that time Erito jumped into the dust cloud, grabbed the sword from Yoshito and sliced him apart. Yoshito jumped out of the dust back together but couldn't find Erito. Erito came out of nowhere and sliced Yoshito's head off. Yoshito tried to reattach his head but Erito grabbed his head and flew away. Yoshito grew a body out of his head and punched Erito in his side making him fly. Erito launched a ki blast but it didn't land because the body that Yoshito had discarded kicked Erito in the back. The energy blast flew into the distance. Erito slipped under the decapitated Yoshito's body and hit it with a ki blast. The other Yoshito raced toward Erito. Erito threw another ki blast that missed it's mark. Yoshito punched Erito, who fell onto the ground. Before hitting the ground Erito transformed into a Super Saiyan and launched another blast that Yoshito dodged. Erito then powered down to the ground and fell, still conscious but barely. Yoshito was sweating heavily and breathing hard. He kept flying but with his guard down, waiting for Fen's voice to boom in the sky. Two weak blasts hit him in the back. Yoshito turned to see a third blast. It was a huge blast that Erito had thrown. It had grown in size since Erito had thrown it. Yoshito tried to grab the blast but his fatigue mixed with being unprepared became his undoing as he couldn't push the giant energy ball and he was enveloped by the ball. It detonated creating a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared Yoshito could be seen falling to the ground, unconscious. Then Fen's voiced boom over the planet.

"Now, the second battle has come to an end. The fight between Yoshito and Erito has left Yoshito out of commision. Therefore Erito has come out the victor." Fen said. Erito yelled "YAY!" before ultimately passing out.

 _ **Somewhere Near A Rainforest**_

Beat and Kabra were barely at each other as they threw punches trying to hit one another. Beat flipped and attempted to punch Kabra in the face but Kabra moved fast enough for Beat to fall to the ground. Beat jumped up and went for another punch but it ended up missing. Kabra stayed in the same spot. He dropped the pebble in his hand.

"Thinking you had run out of magical power. I tried to go for the final blow. But since you have slightly more magic let's go out with a bang." Beat said. He raised his left hand into the air and a giant reddish-orange ki sphere appeared over his head. Kabra caught wind of what Beat was trying to do and conjured up a ki sphere as well and pointed towards Beat.

"Ok, Beat let's finish this quickly. Seems like we have been fighting for about three months now. Let's hurry up and finish this so I can find someone worthy of my time." Kabra said. Beat smirked. Beat launched his ball and Kabra launched his. Before the blasts connected Kabra snapped his finger and both attacks vanished. Kabra flew in front of Beat and punched him in the face. Beat went flying backwards and hit the ground. Beat stood off the ground and looked at Kabra in the air.

'That doesn't destroy the blasts it just moves them meaning…' Beat thought to himself as there was a colossal explosion that happened not to far away from them. Beat smiled. He started firing off shots of ki towards Kabra.

'I can't afford anymore damage.' Kabra thought to himself as he started to change the location of the blasts. The blasts kept coming and the transference distance started to get smaller and smaller. Kabra looked away for a second and noticed that Beat had disappeared. Beat appeared behind Kabra but Kabra's reflexes were fast enough to move out of the way. Beat backed away as a bombardment of ki blasts rained on Kabra's back. When all the ki blasts finally stopped landing Beat kicked Kabra in the stomach hard sending him flying to the ground. And with that attack Zen's voice echoed around the planet.'

"The third battle has come to an end. It was the struggle between Beat and Kabra. In the end Beat was able to overpower his opponent. With Beat's victory completed the Saiyan male has defeated the Majins. May the next battle be just as invigorating. Zen's voice said as Beat flew to the ground. He sat on a rock and wiped his sweat with his sleeve that had been partially blown off.

"Now I have to go find Basaku and Erito." Beat said as he stood up and started to walk towards the direction of the rainforest. Before he could make it there the group of Namekians landed in the front of him.

"Well, well. Look at what we have here. Whee did you come from? I could only sense us and the Majins fighting and since walking in front of me unscathed… you were waiting for us to get tired so you could get an easy elimination.

"No hard feelings. You eliminated us last time so we thought we could even the score." Harper said. Beat looked to the side quickly and turned his gaze back to the slug men.

"Sorry but, I have to go back to my teammates so we can get ready for the next battle." Beat said as he turned his back and started to walk away. Kagyu went for a punch on Beat but before he could land the punch it was caught. Forte was holding his fist as the other girls came out. They walked beside Forte.

"I know you guys would come to my rescue." Beat said as he smiled. Note looked annoyed.

"We could have waited and attacked you before they did." Note said as Beat chuckled.

"But I don't think a Saiyan would be very satisfied with an outcome like that. Now would you?" Beat said. Note looked behind shoulder with an annoyed look on her face.

"Yeah, whatever, just make sure you losers are ready to fight us once we make light work of these galactic slugs." Note said as the Namekians rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, cool babe. Just don't lose. If you do then I think I will die of laughter." Beat said as he flew through the air towards his teammates.

"You know, one of these days I'm going to eliminate him." Forte said.

"Yeah, yeah. You'll do it when you and Basaku can get your acts together.." Note replied. Forte blushed.

"You know, we just haven't had enough time this past millennia because if being sealed away. You know after a couple billion years you need some alone time. But after we finish the tournament we'll get some alone time." Forte said as they turned their attention back to the Namekians.

"Finally, you're done talking about your man crushes so we can get back to the fighting." Tsumuri said as Viola just shook her head. Viola threw a ki blast at the ground and all of the warriors dispersed. Kagyu followed Forte, Tsumuri followed Note, and Harper followed Viola.

"Viola, how about we just don't ight and you give me the easy victory. That would be the simplest way to go about his." Harper said as Viola just looked at him.

"You know Harper. If I didn't know you I would run away no matter how old I became." Viola retorted.

"Well you are trillions of years old sooo. But everyone has a quirk." Harper said as Viola punched him in the mouth.

"You probably shouldn't have said that." Viola said as she got into a fighting stance.

"I'm going to enjoy beating you, Basaku, and the others for bragging rights." Kagyu said as he stood and went into a fighting pose as Forte followed.

"You say that every time but you never seem to be able to go through with it." Forte said as Kagyu rolled his eyes and fired the ki blast. Forte dodged the blast and darted towards Kagyu. They went back and forth but no one seemed to be able to the the upper hand. Kagyu flew backwards and stretched out his arm and slammed her into the ground. Kagyu kept his grip and starter to swing her around in the air. Kagyu let go and Forte went flying through the air. She slammed into a cluster of trees. Through the rubble Forte jumped out of the debris.

"Homing Energy Barrage!" Forte yelled as she threw hundreds of blasts from her hands. Forte launched them all in the wrong direction.

"If you think you can beat me with that aim then you are sadly mistaken." Kagyu said as Forte giggled and pointed towards his back. When Kagyu turned he saw that every one of the blasts were now heading towards him. He flew away quickly. He was able to dodge some bullets and deflect others. That only covered a few dozen and those that he managed to deflect or dodge came flying back at him. Kagyu stopped running and let off a huge blast of energy in the form of a barrier that was big enough to destroy every energy ball.

"You do realize that after too many uses that moves going to become annoying. Use another another attack." Kagyu said. Forte looked amused.

"Ohh, let' see how in depth you can fight, Kagyu." Forte said as she jumped at Kagyu.

Somewhere near the Forest

Trees were falling down left to right as Viola and Harper were throwing blasts across the place. Viola dodged all of them and threw energy blasts of her own. This didn't really have a purpose as all of the blasts landed on the ground. Viola stopped throwing blasts.

"Ok. I'm done playing games. Now that we have the morning exercise out of the way let's get this over with." Viola said. Harper heard this and stopped throwing blasts.

"So you're ready for a fight." Hs said as he did some stretches. He stopped and looked straight at Viola.

"Then let's get down to business." Harper said as he jumped into the air higher than he was before. He stood over the planet and looked down at Viola.

"Scatter Shot!" Harper yelled as he rained down ki blasts. After being shot there was a specific time limit time limit before the blast went off. He threw a plethora of blasts. They started to seemingly detonated simultaneously. Viola rushed out of the way. She made it out of the blast with slightly ripped clothes but other than that she was perfectly fine.

"You sneak. You hid energy balls in the ground during that barrage festival we had earlier." Viola said as she smirked and Harper just slightly smiled.

"Speak for yourself. You have hidden some too. If I'm sensing correctly about 332 underground and about 72… no about 73 above ,e. Ha. I only followed you because it seemed like the most convenient." Harper said as Viola shrugged. She lifted her hand and the entire collection of blasts that Viola was saving bombarded Harper. He was being hit from the sky and the planet below him.

"Eventually the blasts ended. Harper was flying in the air with most of his clothes burned to a crisp. He threw off the remaining remnants of his shirt. He stood up and looked at Viola.

"You should be ashamed." Harper snickered, Viola shook her head and looked down at the ground.

"It's not my fault you can't count. Instead you run your mouth with no understanding of anything going on around you." Viola retorted. Harper didn't respond as he jumped at Viola. They flashed out of view and clashed in the air leaving nothing but luminal and sonic booms behind. There was energy coming off of the battle. The energy affected the planet by creating storms, hurricanes, and earthquakes. In the middle of the clash there was a sudden halt in the fight. The weather calmed down. Viola seemed to be stuck in place. Harper laughed.

"Haha, you got in my antenna beam. It's simple electricity fast and strong enough to stop even you." Harper said. Viola tried to say something but she couldn't even talk. Harper took some time. He punched her in the face and she flew towards the ground. Harper flashed behind her and slammed her in the stomach forcing her onto the ground. He threw a beam that created a crater under her ad kicked her into the air. He stretched his arm out, grabbed Viola and slammed her into the ground. Viola was finally able to move after she hit the ground. She jumped to her feet but before she could move, quickly Harper transported behind her and threw an energy wave at her. The blast landed hitting Viola in the back. Dust flew everywhere. Dust flew everywhere.

When the dust cleared Viola was standing there, surrounded by a ki barrier. Harper jumped back. As he landed on the ground an explosion under his feet went off. Viola threw multiple ki blasts all over the place that stopped in mid air and stopped in place. When the dirt and debris cleared the air Harper was seen missing his left leg and right arm.

"You look a little bent out of shape." Viola said as Harper stood moaning and only seconds left after she grew new limbs. He didn't seem very tired but slightly frustrated.

"How did you plant more!" Harper yelled angrily as Viola smirked evilly.

"Like I said, you can't count." Viola snickered.

 _ **On Kami's Lookout**_

Kami was watching the fight between the aliens. He was standing in the position looking over the lookout. Krillin, Yamcha, and tien were sparring with each toher as they saw Kami looked somewhat worried. The three fighters walked to Kami and tapped on his shoulder.

"Hey, Kami is something wrong? Are the Saiyans here earlier tan expected?" Krillin asked as Kami simply shook his head.

"No something much, much worse." Kami said. The group looked warned.

"What is it? I'm sure we can handle it quickly and get back to training. They can't be stronger than the Saiyans can they?" Yamcha asked. Kami turned and looked at Yamcha.

"The Saiyans wouldn't be able to lay a finger on this group of people." Kami said. The warriors looked surprised.

"Stronger than the Saiyans!?" Tien yelled. Kami nodded and looked at each other.

"Tell us about them. Are they good guys or are they bad guys who plan to destroy planet Earth?" Krillin asked. Kami thought for a second before reluctantly answering.

"They are a group of aliens. Three of them are similar to piccolo. There are also six species that I have never seen. But there are six warrior that are Saiyans." Kami said. The three who were there were shocked. They fell backwards.

"So, we have more Saiyans to fight. On top of that they have alien friends we don't know about and all of them are stronger than the Saiyans who are already coming to fight us. We're doomed" Krillin said as Yamcha and Tien fell into despair. Kami shook his head.

"That's not completely true. They don't have the same motives as the Saiyans on their way to Earth. They have no idea of me and Piccolo and the Earth's Dragon Balls" Kami said as the others jumped in excitement. Krillin high-fived Yamcha. Tien smiled.

"But we are not out of danger from these foes. They have found out about the Saiyans who are on their way to Earth. The group have already met Goku and asked him about the well being of the Saiyan race. Goku had no idea so the group may very well head here to meet the other Saiyans. If that's the case then they might side with the enemy and if those monsters side with the Saiyans and attack he Earth we won't have a chance." Kami said. The fighter seemed to be sad but only for a second.

"Goku's training with King Kai right? Even that group of alien losers couldn't beat Goku " Yamcha said as Krillin and Yamcha looked up.

"Yeah, if Goku's training goes well he'll be able to beat them all." Tien said. Kami looked at the warriors and shook his head.

"You don't understand Goku could train for years on end and still not hold a candle to them. They fought Goku a while ago and Goku died and they barely touched him." Kami said. The group looked like they were going to be sick. Tien looked skeptical.

"I'm sorry Kami but I am having a hard time believing you." Tien said. Kami shook his head.

"If you don't believe me grab onto my shoulder and it will become clear to you." Kami said. All three reluctantly grabbed onto Kami's shoulder. They closed their and could see the battle field of those Saiyans. They watched the fight happening between Note and Tsumuri.

 ** _In the Millenia Touranment Planet_**

Note and Tsumuri were floating in the air throwing punches and kicks at each other. They blocked some punches and kicks. They started to speed up. They created sonic booms that moved boulders that were scattered around the place. Tsumuri stopped throwing blows and backed away. He let off ju blasts. Note dodged some of them. The others were deflected. Note jumped at Tsumuri.

"Dragon Spark!" She yelled. She kicked him in the face and sent him flying upwards. She teleported behind Tsumuri and bombarded him with punches and kicks making him fly in all different directions. Note stopped rushing him and put reached out her hand. She created a huge ki ball. She raced towards Tsumuri and let the blast off. It hit he Namekian sending him flying to the ground. Note wasn't even panting as she waited for Tsumuri to get back on his feet. Tsumuri just laid on the ground. Note became annoyed.

"Stop kidding around. I already know an attack like that couldn't hurt you that bad. So quit joking around and get up here so we can continue." Note said. Tsumuri jumped off of the ground and dusted off his pants.

"Note as knowledgeable as ever. Shall we stop kidding around and actually started fighting like we mean it?" Tsumuri asked as Note smiled.

"Whatever." She said as they jumped ymtowards each other.

On Kami's Lookout

The three fighter backed away from Kami. Yamcha fell over as if he was ready to throw up.

"We couldn't beat them. If what we just saw was only a warm up I wonder what a real fight will look like." Yamcha said. Krillin looked at Kami.

"We shouldn't worry about. Kami said he's not sure if they will side with the other Saiyans. They may see other ms as bad and demolish the mm for us." Krillin said trying to boost everyone's spirits. Kami shook his head.

"Even though they are Saiyans they aren't the convential ones. The were not born in the past 30 or 40 years ago. They have been around longer than almost anything in the universe, seemingly time itself. They-" Kami went to finish his sentence but he was cut off by Tien.

"Alright, now that's where I draw the line! They were born at the beginning of time! That's not even possible." Tien yelled. The others looked sympathetic to the cause.

"Yeah, Kami it's becoming hard to believe they even exist anymore. Are you making this up?" Krillin asked. Kami just turned and looked back down at the Earth.

"I know that it is hard to wrap your head around it but it's true. You saw it with your own eyes. Even I find it hard to wrap my head around it. But, they have been around for a long time. Now, since they have been alive for so long I'm sure they have mentally outgrown those of normal beings. My master gave me the knowledge of these beings yet even he did not have a complete understanding of them and their existence. But that is enough of that we must continue your training. We need every second to prepare for the Saiyans who are headed to the planet." Kami said. The fighters nodded and went turned to see Chiaotzu and Mr. Popo. Chiaotzu floated in front of Tien.

"What are you guys talking about? You seem worried about something." The little painted man-boy said. Tien shook his head and looked at Chiaotzu.

"I'll tell you about it later. How was your training?" Tien asked. Chiaotzu shook his head.

"First rule of Popo's training, don't talk about Popo's training!" Chiaotzu said as Tien nodded.

'May the gods above watch us.' Kami thought to himself.

Somewhere in the Mountains

Piccolo looked into the sky and smiled.

"So that's what we're up against now." Piccolo said. Just as he was talking to himself Gohan looked at his trainer.

"Is something the matter Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan asked as he looked at the green man. Piccolo nodded.

"We have been put in quite the predicament. Not only will we have to fight two Saiyans but incredibly stronger Saiyans and aliens." Piccolo said. Gohan looked surprised.

"We have more people to fight!?" Gohan asked. Piccolo seemed to be thinking for a second but ultimately turned to Gohan angrily.

"We have more enemies to fight. That doesn't mean you should give up on your training. Get your mind straight and focus on your training or I'll be the one to kill you!" Piccolo yelled. Gohan, who had been startled by the sudden outburst, slightly jumped and started throwing punches at Piccolo.

'Goku you better be getting some good practice hours on that Kai's planet or we are going to be in trouble.' Piccolo thought to himself.

 _ **2 Months Later**_

Piccolo and Gohan were still doing their own training. Piccolo punched Gohan in the face and he fell backwards gripping his nose.

"Come on Gohan! You have to be stronger than that! You can't hold back!" Piccolo yelled as he picked Gohan off of the ground by his shirt.

"Mr. Piccolo, I'm trying but you're too strong!" Gohan complained. Piccolo became annoyed and threw Gohan to the ground.

"I told you about the aliens that Kami was talking about. If we aren't strong enough to defeat them then everything you want to protect will be destroyed and all the people you so dearly care for will be killed. So get up and train harder." Piccolo screamed as Gohan stood up and jumped at Piccolo.

"Atta boy." Piccolo said as he smiled and fought with Gohan.


	5. Chapter 5

_**On the Fighting Planet**_

Note and Tsumuri were fighting. They were drenched in sweat and the terrain around them was completely destroyed. Hey weren't moving as fast it was before. They clashed and jumped away from each other. They were panting heavily. The my senses a heavy energy burst it. Then, they felt two more. Note grinned.

"Seems like Beat, Basaku, Erito are back on their feet. And they are moving with a nice Zenkai boost from the Majins. I have to say the Saiyan race has an unfair advantage." Tsumuri admitted with a smirk on his face. Sweat dropped down his face and he breathed heavily.

"We are bred only to fight so we can't really be expected to do anything less than this. Can we? But we can't be held back by the small talk. I'm confident that they are very antsy to get back up and get some action. We will have to hurry this up. I personally want to see the fight between Beat and Froze." Note said. Tsumuri nodded and they jumped at each other. They traded blows. Note dropped down to the ground. She landed on the ground before propelling herself into the air quickly and uppercut Tsumuri forcing blood to shoot out of the Namek's mouth and forced him to fly backwards. Tsumuri stretched his arms and grabbed both of Note's shoulders. He pulled her close and kneed her in the stomach. Note coughed blood. Note punched Tsumuri in the chest. He let the grip he had on her shoulders loosen enough for her to slip under him, grabbed his left leg, and started swinging him around. She let go throwing the Namekian into the ground. Tsumuri slowly stood to his feet. He was breathing heavily.

"One more time." Note said to herself as she forced herself to swiftly move fast enough to leave an after image. Tsumuri hesitantly jumped in the air. The battled at insane speed bouncing in and out of sight. Suddenly there was a huge boom as Tsumuri could be seen with his hand on Note's chest. He let off a ki blast that created a strong explosion. Note flew to the ground but landed on her feet. She stood unflinching. Tsumuri put his left hand on his left wrist and started to charge a ki blast. When it was large enough to shade Note from the sun he rushed down to the ground before being stopped. Zen appeared out of nowhere and tapped his finger on the ball of energy and it simple dispersed in the blink of an eye.

"That is enough. She has already lost consciousness. You have won the battle." Zen said. Tsumuri lowered his hand and slowly flew to the ground as he stood in front of Note.

"Ha. You passed out." Tsumuri said before walking away into the woods. Seconds later Zen's voice boomed over the planet.

"Another battle has come to an end. The match of Note vs Tsumuri has ended with the Saiyan Goddess passing out. The victor is Tsumuri!" Zen said. He teleported away from the battlefield back to the other Kai's.

 _ **Somewhere on the edge of a forest**_

Basaku was sitting on top of a tree eating an apple. Erito and Beat were flying above him. They were playing Rock Paper Scissors. They heard the announcement of Note losing. Basaku swallowed the piece of apple that he was eating.

"So Note was the first Saiyan to be eliminated. How do you feel Beat?" Basaku asked. Beat shrugged.

"I don't know. I told her that I was going to laugh my ass off if she was eliminated but it's not funny unless she's here to watch my laugh. I guess I'll go make sure she's not dead." Beat said. Erito landed on top of one of the trees.

"Now that you say it I should go check on Viola. She might be close to being dead. I might have slept through the announcement. Basaku you should go check on Forte." Erito said. Basaku shook his head.

"No, she's strong enough to fight by herself. I can sense her presence so she's still around. You can sense Viola's so I can't understand why you would go check. If Forte gets low on energy then I'll go. Until then I'll wake a nap." Basaku said before he ate the entire apple, and turned over. Beat nodded before he and Erito jumped into the air and looked down at Basaku.

"She's going to be angry." Beat said before the two flew away. After a few seconds Basaku nodded.

"Come on our Basaka." Basaku said as the Arcosian berserker jumped out of a bush and landed on the tree next to Basaku. He let down the face mask and took a breath.

"How did you sense me? I was concealing my presence. I even had my face mask on!" Basaka said. Basaku pointed to his nose.

"I'm a Saiyan. I could smell you standing in hiding for a long time. I also faintly sensed your power when I beat Salaga. What do you want?" Basaku nonchalantly said. Basaka looked annoyed.

"You know what I came here for. I want a fight." Basaka said. Basaku moaned, closed his eyes, and turned over.

"I'm always up for a fight but you're going to have to wait." Basaku said. Basaka got angry and powered up.

"You idiot! What could you possibly be doing that is more important than fighting in the Millennia Tournament?" Basaka yelled. Basaku just simply lifted his hand in the direction he had turned.

"Forte is fighting Kagyu. They are both running energy. So I'm waiting for them to get low on stamina so I can show up. If I don't show up then she will probably try to kill me. Erito and Beat went to meet Viola and Note. I won't hear the end of it until the next Millennia Tournament. And if she gets angry at me then I will put all the blame on you. Do you want her screaming down your throat until the time? Because trust me, it will feel like it." Basaku said. It only took a few seconds for Basaka to power down and sit down on the ground.

"Ok, I will wait a little while longer." Basaka said as he shook his head as Basaku smiled and sat in silence.

 _ **Where Tsumuri and Note fought**_

Tsumuri has left the scene and Beat showed up. Note was now lying on the ground. Beat picked her up and shook her slightly, enough to wake her up. She opened her eyes to see Beat.

"I lost?" Note said as Beat nodded his head.

"Yeah, you passed out. The other girls have finished fighting but should be ending sooner or later. Erito went to see Viola while Basaku is taking a nap." Beat said as Note smiled.

"Forte is going to kill him. Haha" Note said as Beat nodded. Note was put down and started to fly away.

"Froze why are you always stalking me? Especially during the tournament. It's becoming annoying." Beat said. Froze jumped out of the ground and Beat turned.

"So you sensed me. It wasn't my fault that I had to fight you this time. It was Basaku's." Froze said. Beat raised his eyebrows.

"It was Basaku's fault huh? And how is that?" Beat asked. Froze put his hand on his forehead and shook his head.

"He decided not to go see Forte. Basaka didn't notice what would happen if someone fought Basaku to early he would probably be chewed out by Forte. Then Rezok and I played Rock Paper Scissors to choose who we would fight. Rezok won and chose to fight Erito so I'm stuck with you." Froze said as Beat just shrugged.

"Well, you got lucky. Note is already gone and I'm ready to fight someone stronger than Kabra. So, today's your lucky day." Beat said as he jumped at Froze. They punched each other for a few seconds before backing away from each other.

"Oh yeah, this should be fun." Beat said. They jumped at each other once again.

 _ **On the Edge of the Forest**_

Erito landed on the ground near the battle of Viola and Harper. Both of the fighters were struggling to throw punches that would deal a lot of damage. They were throwing punches and kicks. Viola sensed Erito and turned. She looked down at him.

"Erito, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to fight the Arcosians. You didn't have to come watch me." Viola said. Erito just shrugged.

"Yeah, well I know you heard that Note had been eliminated so Beat and I came out to make sure you weren't dead. But I guess you can sense Beat has already started to fight Froze. I'm waiting for Rezok to stop hiding in the forest so we can fight. But until then I can watch you fight Harper." Erito said as he looked over Viola's shoulder to see Harper looking with his arms crossed. Erito waved as Harper nodded.

"Well Harper seems ready to fight so I'll just watch from a distance." Erito said jumping away from the scene. Viola turned back to Harper.

"Okay we can finish this now." Viola said.

 _ **Not too far away**_

Forte and Kagyu were throwing ki blasts. Kagyu dodged to the right. Forte threw a left. Kagyu dropped towards the ground and landed. Forte followed him. Kagyu turned and looked at the other direction.

"Seems like the Saiyans have awoken. I know you're waiting for Basaku to show up." Kagyu said. He wiped the blood and sweat from his forehead. He took a seat on the ground.

"You should take a seat. It could take a while for him to realize what's going on." Kagyu said as Forte got annoyed.

"Get up you idiot," Forte yelled shark-toothed, " Get up and fight me!" She threw a ki blast and Kagyu simply blocked it.

"Get up or the next one won't be a light weight blast." Forte said. Kagyu just sighed and laid back.

"Stop it. You know you want him here." Kagyu said as he nonchalantly took in deep breaths. Forte put her hand down and crossed her arms.

"I'll give him five minutes." Forte said angrily as she tapped her foot.

 _ **The Edge of the Forest/ 30 Minutes Later**_

Basaku and Basaka were sitting in silence. Basaka opened his eyes.

"Basaku do you feel that?" Basaka said worryingly. Basaku sat up and looked at the direction of the fight between Forte and Kagyu.

"Yes, Forte's ki signature… it's calm." Basaku said. He powered up and rushed to the battlefield. When he got there Forte was sitting on the ground. Basaku walked near her. Kagyu was standing behind Forte waving his hands trying to gesture him not to disturb the Saiyaness. Basaku heeded the warning and turned to walk away silently. Before he could get far he stopped. A chill went down his spine. He slowly turned around to see Forte standing with purple fire behind her.

"I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR 30 MINUTES!" Forte yelled with a demon type voice echoing her. Basaku tried to run away. He jumped into the sky and zoomed away. Forte jumped after him. Basaku made it to the woods. Forte stopped in front of the trees.

"You have three seconds to come out or I will destroy this entire side of the planet." Forte yelled she counted down the seconds.

"1...2...3!" Forte yelled. She threw her hand in the air. She gathered energy in the air. She stopped charging energy. Forte dropped then energy onto the ground. Before the blast could land onto the ground Basaku jumped into the air and smacked the blast away easily. The ball flew into the sky before disintegrating. Basaku couldn't enjoy the beauty of the blast before Forte punches him in the act of the head he turned and looked at Forte.

"Why are you chasing after me?" Basaku asked. Forte raised her hand ready to punch him again.

"You didn't realize that I was waiting for half an hour for you to show up. I wanted you watch me fight. Even Beat and Erito went to watch the others fight." Forte said as Basaku sighed. He sat down on the ground.

"Oh if that's the problem then finish fighting." Basaku said. Forte looked even more annoyed.

"That's not the problem. Why didn't you come earlier?!" Forte yelled. Basaku thought about it for a second then looked at Forte.

"Well I didn't think you would want me to come because you're strong enough to fight by yourself. You are a literal god so I thought you wouldn't need me to be here. But if it's emotional support the only thing I can give you is my presence." Basaku said. Forte sighed slightly annoyed at the fact that the Saiyan had completely ignored her. She turned back to her opponent.

"Now I'm ready to finish this fight." Kagyu said getting into a fighting with Forte following.

 _ **2 Weeks Later**_

Basaku was taking a nap. Forte and Kagyu were trading blows. They slammed into each other and flew backwards in the air. They were drenched in sweat and blood. They were flying over Basaku. Kagyu started throwing ki blast Forte blocked and dodged them all. She smacked a ki blast away and it hit Basaku in the face. Basaku woke up and looked at the battle.

"You two are still fighting? It's been two weeks since I got here. Hey Forte! Finish this up!" Basaku yelled. Forte looked down angrily.

"Shut up idiot! What does it look like I'm doing?!" Forte yelled. The second she let her guard Kagyu kicked her in the stomach and sent her flying. Basaku looked at Kagyu as the Namekian flew towards Forte. Kagyu looked down on Forte as she was lying on the ground. He started to gather energy in his hand. The ball became huge. Forte flipped over and used her forehead to hit Kagyu in the chin. Kagyu stumbled backwards. The energy that he had managed to conjure was still hovering in the air. Forte noticed this and started to pour more and more energy into the ball. Kagyu regained his composure and dropped the ball quickly on Forte's head. Forte's ball of energy was not as large as Kagyu's. She had no choice but to throw her underdeveloped ki ball.

The balls connected and strong gusts of wind started pushing away rocks and trees all around the planet. Basaku was staying on the side as he watched the struggle.

"Forte what are you doing?" Basaku asked as Forte looked over before returning her attention back to the task at hand.

"What are you talking about?" I'm trying not to lose." Forte said confused. Basaku flew down next to her.

"You aren't using everything." Basaku said before dropping onto the ground and back to his napping place.

'What is he talking about,' Forte thought to herself, 'Basaku said use everything I have but I'm all out of energy.' Forte's Ball started to fall backwards. Forte started to lose ground. Forte tried to force the balls backwards but she failed. The blasts flew downwards toward her. She looked over at Basaku. He had a rock in his hand that he threw in the air. He cut the rock in half with a spirit sword.

'What is that idiot doing? Instead of watching me fight I'm going to kill him when I'm done!' Forte thought to herself. Then she had an idea and let one hand fall down. She gathered energy in her fingers and created a sword made of ki. She attempted to make a swing at Kagyu by the sword wasn't long enough to reach Kagyu. Forte was losing ground quickly. Suddenly, she erupted in a golden light. Her hair started to spike up into the air. The energy sword got longer. She swung the sword and it cut Kagyu's left arm and leg making the Namekian falter as he was now missing half of his limbs. Forte went for another swing but it missed. This wasn't needed as the loss of blood nearly led to Kagyu passing out. Forte used this instant to force a ball of energy down Kagyu's throat and overwhelmed with energy. There was a huge explosion that ended with smoke falling out of the sky. Out of the smoke Kagyu came falling down. Before he could fall to the ground Basaku came out of nowhere and caught him.

"Wow, you're pretty beat up. You're missing an arm and a leg. I haven't seen you in ages with these types of injuries.." Basaku said. Kagyu let out a grunt another arm and leg. Basaku tossed him into the air. Basaku laughed.

"Well, I'll get you next time." Kagyu said. Basaku let off a chuckle. Kagyu flew away. Basaku turned and looked at Forte. She dropped out of Super Saiyan and started coughing heavily. She landed on the ground and Wairu's voice boomed across the planet.

"The fifth battle has come to a conclusion. Forte has just bested Kagyu." Wairu announced. Wairu's voice died down. Basaku walked to Forte and looked at her.

"For a god of war you're beaten down. Kagyu gave you a run for your money. Hahaha!" Basaku jokingly said. Forte slightly giggled.

"Yeah, Basaka, I can feel your enemy from over here. I will give you a good fight. Just give me a few second, 'kay?" Baskau said.

"I know you're about to fight so I'll leave you to it. But, I don't want you to lose. Beat Basaku so I can destroy you in the final fight." Forte said before flying off into the nodded to himself and turned around.

"Alright, now that Forte is gone we finally give you a fight. Thank you for waiting." baskau said. Basaka appeared out of nowhere. He had his mask off.

"Finally, I thought you were going to die when she went through that tantrum she threw. Now we can have a nice fight." Basaka said happily as he lifted his mask. Basaku nodded and they jumped at each other.

 _ **On the Edge of the Forest**_

Erito was sitting on the ground watching the fight. Viola and Harper were fighting in the air throwing punches. They clashed creating a huge boom and flew backwards. They were both completely drowned in sweat and blood. Viola went for a punch and dodged a kick that came from the left. Viola tried to dodge a punch but wasn't fast enough. Harper punched her in the stomach. He punched her in the stomach. He kicked her on the side of the head and she crashed on the ground. She landed within earshot of Erito.

"Hey, it's up to you. Note lost and Forte managed to beat Kagyu. If you lose Forte will be left by herself. I can sense Basaka and Basaku fighting and Beat and Froze are doing the same. You are the last female Saiyan Female to end fighting." Erito said. Vila looked at Erito.

"I noticed." Viola said, She sidestepped and saw Harper with his foot lodged into the ground. She jumped into the air and launched a barrage of ki blasts . Erito and Harper teleported out of the way. Harper pointed his finger at Viola and shot hundreds of finger beams at Viola. She managed to dodged most of them but one managed to hit her in the shoulder. She stumbled backwards and swung her hand in the air quickly creating a strong gust of slicing wind at her opponent. Harper barely dodged the wind. He felt a sharp pain and looked down to see that his leg had been cut off. Blood was gushing out of the cut. He gripped on his leg. Before he could regain his composure Viola appeared in front of him and slammed him into the ground and coughed blood. Viola dropped a barrage of ki blasts onto Harper. When the smoke cleared Harper was sitting on the ground with a barrier of energy around him. He jumped into the air and stretched his arm, grabbing Viola's neck, and pulled her to the ground. She slammed onto her arm, breaking it. She shrieked in pain. Harper opened his eyes and sent laser beams at Viola. She rolled on the ground barely dodging the blast that hit Harper in the face. He slowly floated onto the ground. He landed on his knees and breathed heavily. Harper coughed blood and drops of sweat fell off his head. Viola sat up and looked at Harper. She stood on her feet and in less than a millisecond her foot was planted on Harper's chest. The ground around them cracked and a sonic boom was let off. Harper let off a week and his eyes rolled back into his head. Seconds later Fen's voice related the outcome of the fight.

"The battle of Viola and Harper has come to an end. Harper has fallen, unconscious and Viola stands tall. This brings and end to the second set of battles. The Saiyans, Forte and Viola stand by themselves as the third string are preparing to get serious. May the strongest fighters win." Fen said. As his voice shortly echoed before disappearing. Erito walked to Harper and laughed.

"Ha, I can't believe a God of Death managed to best a God of Peace." Erito said as he flicked his finger and Harper was completely healed. Harper opened his eyes and stood up.

"I hate having to use your power to heal me. It doesn't make any sense. The God of Peace doesn't have the ability to heal but the God of Death does. You Saiyans are really stupid." Harper said as he and Erito laughed.

"Yeah, it's crazy. I guess Namekians are peaceful people so they wouldn't find the need to heal huge injuries." Erito said. Harper just rolled his eyes.

"I'll get out of here. I need to go anyways. Seems like Rezok is finally ready to come out." Harper said as Rezok fell from the sky and landed in front of Erito. Erito looked at the Arcosian.

"You finally come out of the darkness. Well, can you do me a favor and wait a couple more minutes so I can send Viola off."" Erito said. Rezok sighed and put two fingers up.

"I'll give you two minutes. Then the fight will start." Rezok stated as Erito nodded and flew back to Viola. She was holding her arm that had broken when she slammed onto the ground. Erito walked to her and put up two fingers. All of her wounds were healed and she let go of her arm and swung it around. She jumped into the ground and looked at Erito. She looked at Rezok and saw that he was watching and tapping his foot on the ground waiting for them to hurry it up. Viola hugged Erito and jumped off into the distances. Erito turned and looked at Rezok.

"Now we can fight to our heart's content." Erito said.


	6. Could Check this out?

Hey guys! This is kind of an awkward chapter to put out but I guess it has to be done. I'll be taking it down on 24 hours.

With that said I'm making this chapter for something different. I have a second account that I'm starting because I wanted to write lemon fan fictions that I wouldn't normally write for actual plot driven stories like the ones on this page. With that said if you could go check out the Instagram page (yeah I know it's lame but when I do new projects like this I get so excited that I go out of my way with things like this). It's going to be of pictures of th Oc's that I'll be using for my stories on either account.

The name is: **_prettybunniesfly_**

lololol don't flame me because of my name but if you guys could do that I would super appreciate it. Thanks. And expect the next chapter to Naruto soon!


End file.
